The present invention relates to a on-line monitoring system of a simulated heat-exchanger which directly reads out the rate of fouling or loss of heat transmission and shows the readings through a monitor, so that the operator can directly monitor the efficiency of the heat exchanging process.
Conventional heat exchanging rate monitoring apparatus commonly use one or more heat exchanging tubes to monitor heat exchanging ratio or the rate of fouling. The heat exchanging tubes are installed in the heat exchanging chamber and used as heat exchanging media, and steam or electric heat is used as heat source outside the heat exchanging tubes. When in actual practice, the heat exchanging tubes are removed from the installation 45-60 days after operation, then dried, and then weighed so as to obtained a weight W1. Then, fouling is removed from the heat exchanging tubes, and then the heat exchanging tubes are weighed again so as to obtain a weight W2. A weight difference .increment.W=W1-W2 is thus obtained. Therefore, the person who monitors the system can define the fouling rate of the heat exchanging tubes subject to the value of .increment.W thus obtained. Alternatively, transparent tubes may be used and installed in the heat exchanging chamber to guide water through, and heat source is mounted outside the transparent tubes. When heated, a heat exchanging process is produced between the inside of the transparent tubes and the outside thereof. 45-60 days after operation, the transparent tubes are removed from the heat exchanging chamber, and then the weight W1, the weight W2, and the weight difference .increment.W between W1 and W2 are respectively calculated, so that the fouling rate can be defined.
The aforesaid conventional monitoring methods commonly employ an indirect measuring procedure to define the fouling rate of the heat exchanging tubes subject to the value of .increment.W. These methods cannot help the operator know the heat transmission rate or fouling rate of the heat exchanging tubes from on-line.